A Love Lost Is Another Gained
by chelle2702
Summary: She made a mistake... At the worst possible time... But she cannot regret it.
1. Chapter 1

Alice crouched down. The sounds of the sobs seemed to sound so far away to her. She looked down at the hole in front of her and at the big wooden coffin inside, and held the rose tightly in her hand. She was gripping onto it so tightly, that the thorns were digging in her fingers. But she felt no pain. The only pain she felt was the emotional kind, due to her loss. She felt the tears rolling down her cheek, but she made no effort to wipe them away. She wanted them there. She wanted all the pain to go away. She wanted to turn the time back, so that everything would be different. But she knew that was impossible. Nothing was going to be the same again. Nothing was going to be as it was. She looked at the red rose, and then down at the coffin. She kissed the rose, and gently let it drop from her hands, and watched it fall down the deep hole, landing on the coffin.

"I love you." She sniffed. "I will always miss you." She was not aware that she was being watched across the other side of the cemetery. The figure watching her could see her, crouching down, not wanting to leave. Not wanting to leave his side. That is what she promised him after all. That she would look after him, all the time, no matter what. Jonathan Good sighed heavily as carried on watching her. Alice looked at her blood-stained hands and then put them on her face, as she wept quietly.

"How could you do this?" She sobbed, "How could you leave me?" Jon sighed again and stumped out his cigarette before slowly making his way towards her. He stood behind her and listened to her crying. He looked up as the tears that he refused to let fall burnt his eyes. He felt the same guilt she did. He decided to be brave. If not for him for her. He closed his eyes and put his hands on her shoulders. Alice jumped at his touch and looked up at him.

"Hi." She sniffed wiping her tears away.

"How are you doing, babe?" He asked soothingly. Alice shrugged and sniffed some more as Jon crouched down beside her.

"Why did this have to happen to him Jon? He didn't deserve it." She croaked. Jon took her cold hand in his and held it warmly. He felt it trembling, and he started rubbing them.

"You're freezing." He whispered.

"I can't feel the cold." She whispered back, as a tear dropped down onto his hand, "All I can feel pain." She was crying intensely now despite her attempts to control it. Jon sighed and held her against him.

"I miss him Jon." She sobbed.

"I know you do sweetheart. I miss him too." He whispered, as he quickly wiped the tears away before she could see them. They stayed there in that embrace for a while until Alice pulled away.

"Shall we go then?" He asked, rubbing her arms to stop her from shivering. Alice nodded and looked at the grave. "It feels wrong leaving him."

"I know babe." Jon nodded, "But you are going to catch your death of cold if you hang around any longer. And you know what'd he'd say about that." Alice looked at him and realised what he had just said. He flinched slightly and closed his eyes, "Oh god Ali I am so sorry. I didn't even think." Alice shook her head.

"It's OK Jon. You're right." She whispered. "He'd tell me to get my crazy arse inside and out of the rain." Jon smiled weakly and put his arm around her waist.

"Come on then. My car is over here."

"I really don't wanna go to this." She sighed as Jon began leading her towards his car.

"I know you don't, but it's his wake. You have to go babe." He smiled sadly holding onto her tightly.

"I know, but it's going be so hard. People I hardly know, coming up to me and telling me how sorry they are."

"Only out of respect sweetheart." He smiled. "Ricky had a lot of friends."

"I know." She sighed. "I know I have to suck it up and get on with it." Jon smiled and got into the car. After Alice had buckled up, he started the engine and pulled the car out of the car park and in the direction of the house. When they pulled up outside, Jon turned off the engine as Alice watched all the guests going in.

"Do I have to go in?" She whispered, looking at the dashboard in front of her. Jon unbuckled his seatbelt and held her hand.

"I wish I could say no and take you away from all of this." He sighed. "But you know you do."

"I don't think I can Jon" She whispered blowing her nose into her tissue once again. "I'm not strong enough. Ricky was the strong one."

"You are stronger then you give yourself credit for Ali." He said as he squeezed her hand. "Ricky always said you made him stronger. I know you can do this."

"I can't." She said shaking her head. "I know that as soon as I go in there and someone tells me they are sorry and what a great person Ricky was I am going to lose it. And what about all the stares I am going to get. I mean, they know what I did. What if they kick me out? What If I'm not even welcome at my own husband's wake?"

"Then I will be there for you." He smiled, kissing her hand. Alice looked at him shocked as Jon smiled back at her. "What?"

"I've have been so horrible to you." She said with a frown. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Jon held her hand tightly.

"Because it is perfectly understandable how you can turn against someone when your husband has just died." Alice looked guiltily at the floor.

"But I was so nasty to you."

"You had to let it all out. And I can understand why you turned against me. I really do babe. After everything that happened and everything else." He sighed, looking away from her. "Besides, I'm Dean Ambrose. I'm used to women being nasty to me." This made a large snort escape Alice's mouth and Jon grinned.

"I'm sorry Jon. I really shouldn't have been that awful." She sighed, playing with the buttons on her black coat.

"Let's not talk about this Okay? Let's just go in and get through the rest of the day." He said, opening his door. Alice nodded and got out of the car.

"Did you mean what you said? About being there with me?" She asked as they were heading towards the front door. Jon smiled and nodded.

"I sure did. Together we can do this."

"We have always made a great team." Jon brought her head closer to his and kissed her forehead lightly.

"You got that right sweetcheeks. And keep on smiling that smile. You look beautiful." Alice blushed but carried on walking. She opened the front door, and was met by the hundreds of people inside. They all looked at her when she went in for a brief moment before carrying on their conversations. She frowned and went straight to the kitchen for a drink. She could hear the sniggers and the comments made on her way there. As promised, Jon was right by her side, squeezing her hand as he heard the comments too. When they got to the kitchen, they were met with Jon's old Shield buddies and close friends, Colby and Joe.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you keeping?" Joe asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"As well as anyone whose husband has just died." Alice shrugged. Colby smiled at her sympathetically and kissed her other cheek.

"It was a good ceremony. Ricky would have loved it."

"Thanks." She mumbled. "And thank you both for coming."

"We wouldn't have missed it Alice." Joe smiled softly.

"How are his parents taking things? You know…" started Colby while glancing at Jon. Alice sighed knowing exactly what he meant.

"They cannot stand me. They hate what I did to their son. They feel it is all my fault. Understandable really." Alice shrugged as more tears welled up in her brown eyes and she fought to control them.

"Stop right there." Jon said sternly looking straight into her eyes. "You are not to blame for this. It is not your fault." Alice shrugged again and went to get a drink just as Colby's fiancée Leighla and Joe's wife Galina walked in.

"Hey Ali." Leighla smiled sympathetically. "How are you doing?" Alice looked down at her shoes. She felt that huge lump form in her throat so she just answered with a nod. Leighla looked at Jon who just shook his head and she realised that this was not the question to ask her yet. She nodded and went to Colby's eagerly awaiting arms. Galina walked over to Joe and handed him his drink.

"Here you go babe." She smiled. Joe winked at her and put his arm around her waist. Alice continued to stare at her shoes, doing her best to ignore the couples around her. Seeing she was distracted, Joe kissed Galina's cheek before heading over to talk to Jon.

"So, are you two good again?" He whispered.

"I think so. I hope so anyway. I am just being there for her. She needs someone." Jon said as Joe nodded and went back to join Galina. Jon sighed but continued to watch Alice as someone approached her. He saw the tears springing from her eyes as this person was talking to her. He could tell that she was not giving her condolences. Instead she was giving her a hard time. He started walking over to her, when Alice suddenly covered her mouth with her hands and rushed off. Jon sighed and walked over to this stranger. He grabbed her arms.

"What did you say to her?" He growled.

"Just what she had coming!" Snapped the blonde stranger. Jon let go of her and walked off in search of Alice. She needed someone badly and he was going to make sure that he was there for her every step of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jon walked out of the back door and onto the patio, he could hear the faint sounds of someone crying. He stopped walking and tried to find out where the sounds were coming from. He walked towards the sound, and found Alice sitting down on the grass, leaning against a tree with her knees curled up and her head between her knees. Jon frowned and walked towards her. When he got beside her, he crouched down and looked at her. He placed his hand on her cheek and started brushing her hair back.

"Hey sweetheart. Are you OK?" He asked softly immediately frowning at the stupid question. Alice shook her head and continued sobbing. "What did she say to you?" he asked. Pulling her head up to look at him, she rubbed her eyes, getting rid of all the tears.

"She told me that I didn't belong here and that I was not a good enough wife for Ricky. That I didn't love him and that he is probably turning around in his grave knowing that I…I… had the nerve to attend…. the funeral after what I did." she sobbed in-between pants before eventually breaking down and letting the sobs take over her body. Jon shook his head, sat down next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"You do know that's bullshit, right?" He whispered.

"Is it, though?" She sniffed rubbing her eyes again. "She probably has a point. I do have a nerve turning up."

"You have every right to be here babe. You were his wife." Jon argued.

"Yeah, what kind of wife was I doing what I did." Alice answered with a shrug. "I mean, if he knew what I had done he would have killed me. Maybe that's what should have happened. He would have killed me and I would have been there in that grave instead of him. That's the way it should have been." Jon pushed her away from his arms and looked at her.

"Don't you dare say that again you hear me? I never want to hear you say that again." He scolded.

"It's true though. He did not deserve this."

"And neither do you." Jon whispered brushing the loose hair on her face back.

"I really don't want be here Jon. I don't belong here anymore. I want to go home."

"You can't go home babe. You need to be here." He sighed, holding her hand and rubbing his thumb over hers.

"I don't care. I cannot handle all the stares. All the snide comments. I know what they are all thinking."

"If you go home you are just giving them what they want. So that tomorrow they can all talk about you, telling each other that you were a bad wife for leaving her own husband's wake. Is that what you want?" Jon tried to reason with her.

"I was a bad wife anyway, so what difference does it make?"

"Alice, I have known you for a very long time now and one thing you're not is a bad person. And what happened to the Alice who couldn't care less of what the people thought of her?" He asked hoping to get a smile from her.

"Maybe she died when Ricky did." Alice whispered. Jon sighed and ran his hand through his hair,

"You have all the right to be here darlin and I am not going let them fuckers in there drive you out. You hear me? It ain't gonna happen. You need to be here to get some closure on everything. That is what you need and this is the way to go about it." Alice looked at him and then looked down again. "You know I'm right." He whispered with half a smile on his face.

"I know." She whispered still looking down, "But it's so hard."

"I know it is sweetheart. But you've gotta stand tall and show everyone that you were his wife and that you loved him and by leaving you are just making it seem as you didn't." He said as Alice nodded. Jon rubbed his hand over her wet cheek. "I am so sorry that you have to go through this." He whispered, looking into her eyes. "And I am sorry for everything."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, unable to meet his intense stare, knowing exactly what she'd find ion them. Sorrow, guilt and sadness.

"You know what for. For getting you in this mess. This is all my fault." He frowned looking down. Alice put her hand over his hand, which was still on her cheek,

"It's not your fault Jon. You are not to blame for this."

"Yes I am. If it wasn't for me, then…" Alice closed her eyes and put her finger on his lips.

"Don't even go there." She whispered. Jon remained quiet, swallowing hard as he looked at her.

"Let's go in and show everyone eh?" He tried to smile. Alice smiled weakly and nodded. Jon stood up and held out his hand to help her. Alice grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. As they walked inside, arm in arm, she looked up at the stars.

"Thanks for being so great about this Jon. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"It's what friends are for, right?" He smiled as Alice looked at him for a while. She then smiled and nodded. "We are still friends, right?"

"Of course. You are my best friend Jon." She shot back as she rested her head against his chest. Jon smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Glad to hear it." They walked back inside and went to the living room, where everyone else was. "You okay?" He whispered. Alice smiled weakly and nodded.

"Could do with a drink, though."

"I'm on it What do you want?" He asked.

"Anything cold. And strong." She smiled gratefully. Jon nodded and walked to the kitchen, where Joe and Colby were still stood talking.

"How is she?" Joe as he moved to stand by Jon's side and rested his arm against the wall.

"She's upset. People here are not exactly making it easy for her." Jon shrugged.

"Yeah well. It is to be expected." Joe sighed as Jon looked at him quickly.

"What the fuck does that mean?" He growled

"Come on Jon. You know I love the girl and I think she's great. And I am in no way against her but she did what she did and you cannot expect people, Ricky's family in particular to forgive her for it." He explained. Jon sighed knowing his friend was right.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. I am just really worried about her."

"We all are mate. But she'll pull through this." Joe soothed. Jon smiled and nodded.

"How about you? How are you feeling about all this?" Colby asked.

"He was one of my best friends Colby. It's killing me. But Alice needs someone to be there for her and as a Ricky's friend, it's my job to make sure she has someone there for her." Jon shrugged.

"I am sure she appreciates that."

"I don't like what's happened any more than anyone else in here but I have to be strong for her. Even though deep inside I just want scream and let all my feelings out."

"That's not healthy Jon. You can't keep all of this bottled in." Colby said shaking his head as he took a sip of his beer.

"What can I do Colby? I can't very well break down in front of Alice, can I?" Jon sighed leaning back against the fridge.

"I know. But you've got to let your feelings out as well or else you're going go crazy."

"Maybe when I am alone I'll smash a few things but right now Alice needs me." Jon shrugged grabbing hold of the whiskey and coke.

"I am really worried about him. He is bottling everything up and that is never good." Colby whispered as they watched him make himself a drink.

"I know. I'll go and talk to him when Alice has gone home." Joe sighed.

Alice walked around the living room looking at all the photos of Ricky. She picked one up and smiled as she looked at it.

"Hey how are you feeling?" came a voice from behind her. Alice looked behind her and saw her friends April and Maryse standing there.

"I've been better." She frowned, "I just really wanna get out of here." Hating the sympathetic looks they were both giving her.

"I don't blame you sweetie." Maryse sighed in her heavy French accent.

"It's just all these people. Judging me, giving me filthy looks as if I am scum of the earth. It's quite hurtful. I mean, I know what I did was wrong but is there any need to throw it in my face on my own husband's funeral?" Alice sighed while more tears formed in her eyes.

"I am so sorry babe." April sighed. "We're all here for you."

"Yes. We are." Maryse nodded. "If you need anything, all of us and the boys are here for you. Ricky was our friend too." Alice smiled weakly and nodded.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it."

"You're still here I see." Came an angry voice from behind them. All three women turned around at the same time.

"Hi Patricia. How are you?" Alice asked trying to remain strong. She saw April whisper to Maryse before Maryse ran off and she knew April had sent her to get Jon or one of their husbands.

"I'd be a lot better if you weren't here." Patricia hissed. Alice didn't know what to say. She just looked at the ground. "How can you be here and be able to face everyone after doing what you did?"

"Patricia today is not the day." Alice heard April's husband Phil Brookes aka CM Punk say as he put himself between Alice and Patricia.

"Get out of my way Phillip." Patricia snapped.

"Patricia please. Not here. Not today." Alice said quietly.

"And why not? You are not welcome here Alice. You are nothing but a sour faced bitch, who made my son's life miserable!"

"Mrs Taylor there is no need for name calling and blame. It's Ricky's wake." Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin, Maryse's husband said stepping forward.

"Was I talking to you?" Patricia snapped at him coldly with tears in her eyes. Mike frowned but before he could talk again Patricia turned to look at Alice again.

"He was your husband and you were being a little slut behind his back. You're nothing but a whore and you are not welcome here. Just get out!" She growled.

"What an earth is going on here?" A voice asked through the crowd and Alice felt relief roll over her as she watched her parents and siblings approach them.

"Patricia I know this is an unpleasant day for us all but there is no need for name calling." Alice's father Kevin said sternly as he watched his son pulled Alice into his arms. "And I won't have you speaking to my daughter like that. She is hurting too."

"She's a whore." Patricia spat.

"You watch your mouth." Alice's mother Helen snapped. "Regardless of her actions she loved Ricky and she has every right to be here."

"Get out!" Patricia yelled. "All of you!"

"I am not going anywhere Patricia. I have got just as much right as anyone else in here. IN fact, I have more right than anyone else in here! I was his wife!" Alice growled felling her brother's arm trying to pull her back.

"You have no right. You lost all your rights the day you went to someone else's arms!" Patricia screamed loudly. The whole room fell silent, and all eyes turned towards them. Alice looked around feeling very uncomfortable.

" Ali let's just go just go yeah?" Her eldest brother Matthew said putting an arm around her trying to maintain some peace. Alice shook out of his grip.

"No Matt. I am staying right here. I am not moving. This is my husband's wake and I belong here."

"This is my house and I am ordering you to get out!" Patricia screamed.

"No." Alice replied using all her strength to control her tears they attempted to fall from her eyes.

"Oh, stop it with the waterworks. That may have worked on Ricky but it will not work on me!" Patricia smirked.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Alice's sister Elizabeth growled.

"Stop acting like you're holier than thou! We all know the truth." Alice's other sister Bethany said rolling her eyes.

"The truth is she is a whore!" Patricia yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jon!" John Cena called as he entered the kitchen with his girlfriend Nikki Bella hot on his heels. "Jon mate you'd better get out there. Ricky's mum is really laying into Alice." Jon threw the glass he was holding to Colby as he followed John and Nikki out of the kitchen. Hearing all the shouting and the sudden silence of the crowd, Jon ran through it. He looked at the main focus of attraction and saw Alice standing with her parents and brothers while her sisters Elizabeth and Bethany stood opposite to Patricia having a slinging match. He ran towards them and put his hands on Alice's shoulders.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I am just ordering this little slut and her god awful family out of here! She should go to the rubbish dump where she belongs!" spat Patricia. Alice lost control of her tears at this point and began crying into her hands as Jon held her against him, watching as Patricia's comments got the entire Bryce family's back up.

"How dare you?" Kevin growled. "Your son wasn't any better you know? She wasn't the only girl warming his bed!"

"Dad stop." Alice cried.

"That's enough Patricia. This is hard on her too." Jon tried to reason.

"She killed my son. It is all her fault!" She yelled. Alice uncovered her face at this point.

"That is not true!" She screamed back.

"Yes it is!"

"I did not kill Ricky! How dare you!" Alice yelled through all her tears.

"Oh get a grip Patricia." Luke Alice's other brother said rolling his eyes. "Ricky drove drunk. How is that her fault?"

"She let him!"

"Patricia I know you're upset but taking this out on Alice or her family isn't going to help." Jon said softly.

"Maybe not but it sure does make me feel better. Jon, she cheated on your best friend, how can you be so forgiving?" Patricia shrieked.

"Because right now Alice is hurting too and she needs someone there for her. He was her husband and she loved him. She does not deserve this." He argued holding Alice tightly in his arms.

"She does! No one messes with my son and gets away with it." Patricia growled. She looked at Alice and got closer to her. "How does it feel being a murderer?" Alice broke at this point and Jon felt her legs give way as she cried even more gripping tightly onto his shirt for support.

"OK, that's enough!" Jon shouted as he took Alice's weight as she leaned against him. He could see Alice's family were about to blow their fuse and he knew he had to do something. "You wanna know what happened?" Alice looked up quickly at him.

"Jon no. Don't-"

"It'll be OK." He whispered, as he kissed the top of her head. "You wanna know who the other man was?"

"You knew? You knew about this and let her carry on? You knew and didn't even tell him?" Patricia gasped.

"Yep. And the only reason I know is because…" He hesitated and looked at Alice who was shaking her head. He smiled and squeezed her gently as the room remained silent. "The only reason I know is because I am the other man." A loud gasp was heard in the room. April, Maryse, Galina, The Bella twins and Leighla's mouths dropped open when they heard the news, unaware of any of this. While Colby, Joe, Phil, Mike, John and Bryan just shook their heads at him. Alice's parents looked shocked as did her brothers while her sisters looked relived that the truth was finally out.

"That's right. She was sleeping with me. And you know what? I have no regrets. None whatsoever." Jon continued. "I love her, and she loves me. That's all there is to it." Patricia stared from Jon to Alice then back to Jon again before finally landing her eyes on Alice again.

"Get out." She whispered shaking slightly at the news. Alice released herself from Jon's grip and looked at Patricia.

"I am so sorry" She whimpered. Patricia stared at her coldly for a few seconds, and suddenly Alice felt something stinging her cheeks. She held her cheek and looked at Patricia. Her hand was still in the air.

"You slept with my son's best friend. I thought you were filth before now I think you really are the scum of the earth. Get out of my house, the both of you. NOW!" She screamed. Alice jumped and ran out of the house ignoring the calls of her family. She carried on running and running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Alice! Ali hang on!" Jon shouted as he went to run after her. He felt someone tugging at his arm. He looked back and saw Colby holding him back.

"Let me go Colby. I need to go and find her!" Jon growled as he struggled to free himself.

"Leave her alone for a while. Let her family go after her. We need to talk." Colby said seriously.

"No. I am going after her. She needs me." Jon argued pulling away from his grip. He ran off out the door pushing past Alice's family, and sprinted towards her. Alice was running ahead of him. He carried on running until he caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Alice wait!" He panted, out of breath. Alice struggled and finally broke loose from him.

"No!" She screamed. "You have just made things worse Jon! Leave me alone!"

"What? No Ali wait!" He argued.

"Just leave me alone Jon. I never want to see you again!" She screamed through her tears just as Elizabeth got there.

"Jon maybe you should just go." She said sadly wrapping her sister in her arms as their other siblings pulled up in Bethany's car.

"We've got her Jon." Luke nodded. "We'll get her home." And with that Elizabeth and Matthew ushered an inconsolable Alice into the car and drove off leaving Jon stood there shocked that he had actually heard those words. The tears streamed down his face, as he lowered his head, and watched the car fade into the distance. He knew at that point that he had ruined any chance of them getting back together again. As he let the sobs take over his body he heard another car pull up next to him.

"Come on man." Joe said softly as he guided Jon into Phil's car. They drove in silence for a while before Jon felt the car stop. He looked up and saw they were at John and Nikki's house. Joe and Phil climbed out of the car as Jon sighed deeply and followed them. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked into the house. Joe led them to the lounge where he knew everyone was waiting for them.

"Where is she?" Brie Bella asked as soon as they walked into the room. Jon simply shrugged and threw himself into an empty chair.

"You didn't find her? Someone should be with her! I mean what if she does something stupid?" panicked April looking at all the others.

"I found her okay? She wants nothing to do with me anymore." Jon sad wiping his tears away.

"So, where is she?" Maryse asked.

"Her siblings have taken her home." He sighed as Galina glared at him.

"I cannot believe you slept with her while she was married to Ricky. How could you?"

"Galina, he has never stopped loving her." Joe explained wrapping her in his arms, "You know the story." Galina turned around and looked at him.

"You knew? You knew that he was seeing Alice behind Ricky's back and you didn't even say anything? You didn't even try to stop it?" Joe lowered his head and frowned.

"We all knew all about it. But it's Jon's life. He has to do what he feels is right. Obviously, this felt right to him." John shrugged.

"You all knew?" April shrieked looking straight at Phil. Phil glared at John and nodded.

"So, you all knew, and we were the only idiots who didn't?" Nikki asked as they all nodded.

"Why Jon? Why Alice? Why now? You had your chance with her a long time ago." Leighla huffed.

"Yeah and look what happened? He swooped in and stole her away from me when I was not around." Jon defended. "I have never gotten over her Leighla. I have wanted her all this time and I saw my chance and grabbed it with both hands."

"What a fucking mess." Bryan sighed as they all watched Jon grab his jacket and started walking off.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"I need to be alone. I need to clear my head and sort myself out." Jon snapped wiping his red puffy eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" April asked softly. Jon simply shrugged and walked out of the door and into the night not really sure where he was going. The guys and girls all looked at each other.

"This is heavy shit." Phil sighed.

"Well it certainly explains the sudden lift to his mood recently and lack of ring rats" Nikki shrugged. "I mean he went from one day being miserable and swearing and snapping at everyone and bringing home a new woman every night to feeling on top of the world turning into the happiest guy in WWE."

"How long has it been going on?" Brie asked.

"Well they started seeing each other about 6 months ago," Colby sighed. "The night Ricky died, Alice and Jon were in bed together. After he died Alice blamed him and didn't want to see him anymore. Today is the first time they have seen each other in 2 weeks"

"I knew there was something different about her." Galina said. "She just seemed happier lately."

"And to think we all thought she was pregnant." April groaned rubbing a hand over her face.

"Head office will have a field day with this." John groaned. "The messes that lad gets himself into."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for reading and favouriting my story! Hope you're all enjoying it!**

Alice practically ran out of Bethany's car and slammed her front door shut making it clear to her siblings that she wanted to be alone.

"Should we go in?" Luke asked.

"No." Elizabeth sighed. "She needs to be alone right now and we need to get home before mum has an aneurysm."

"I don't like the thought of her all alone." Matthew sighed as Bethany pulled away from the curb.

"Trust me she won't be alone for long." Bethany smiled.

Alice kicked her shoes off and ran upstairs. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the hot spray of her shower where she crumbled to the floor in a sobbing mess. She had no idea how long she cried on the shower floor but she stayed there until she nothing left in her to cry. She stood up and quickly washed her hair and herself before climbing out and wrapping herself in a fluffy towel. Once dry, she slipped into some fluffy pyjamas and headed downstairs where she pulled a bottle of red wine out of the fridge and poured herself a glass. Once done she lay back on the couch letting the silence of the house swallow her up. Her thoughts drifted to Jon and she felt tears again. She hadn't meant a word of what she'd said to him. She was angry and had lashed out him as he was the first person to find her. She knew he'd only told everyone about them to take the heat off her and she also knew it was for the best. People would have found out eventually. But all it did was turn Ricky's family against her even more so then before. She wiped her tears and took a big gulp of her wine.

Jon walked around in a daze. He knew admitting the truth about them would be hard but he had no idea that she would get so upset. He had done what he did and said what he said for her. He was confused. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He looked at all the shop window displays as he walked through the town centre. He was not far away from Alice and Ricky 's house which just so happened to be around the corner. He wanted to go and talk to her. To hold her in his arms and assure her that everything was going to be OK again. He didn't want to make things any worse though, so instead he headed off to the park. He looked at everything around him. The swings, the slide. He remembered the times they shared in that park. He screwed his face up, grabbed the nearest stick he saw and hurled it hard to the slide. That felt good. He was releasing his anger. He grabbed a stone and tossed it randomly, hitting the swing. He grabbed a handful more, doing the same thing, screaming at the top of his voice. Letting out everything he had been wanting to release since the day Ricky had died. This was why he never used to come home. All Bradford held for him was painful memories. When he finally calmed down, he walked on a bit further and sat down on a bench, thinking about what had happened in the past 2 weeks. About the last time, he had heard her telling him that she never wanted to see him again.

***Flashback***

After a 3 week European and middle east tour Jon couldn't wait to be back home. As soon as he had landed back at Vegas, he had called Ricky who had booked him and Alice on the next flight out of Orlando. They were all having a laugh and a chat in the living room, when Ricky and Jon ran out of beer.

"Gonna get myself another beer. Want one Jon?" Ricky asked getting up.

"I'm good thanks. But I don't think we actually have any left." Zayn shrugged.

"Really? Dammit. I'll go and check." When he had left the living room, Jon nudged Alice flashing her a lazy grin.

"You okay? You seem quiet tonight." He asked leaning his head back on the headrest of the sofa. Alice looked at him and smiled holding her drink in her hand pushing the inappropriate thoughts that had been filling her head all night away.

"I am fine thanks."

"I missed you." Alice smirked and looked around to make sure Ricky was still in the kitchen.

"I missed you too." She whispered. Jon let out a little quiet laugh and looked up at Ricky, who had just walked into the living room cursing to himself. Jon and Alice looked at him amused.

"I told you should have got another crate." He huffed glaring at Alice and grabbing his keys.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the shops to get some beer." Ricky snapped as he turned around to look at Jon. "Word of advice man never EVER get a woman to get your drinks for you. They are useless." Alice lowered her head and bit her lip to avoid answering back and causing an argument. Jon watched the incident and managed to control the glare he was about to send in Ricky's direction.

"Ricky just have something else man. You don't have to go and get some more." Jon reasoned.

"Nah. I'm in a beer mood. I won't be long." Ricky shrugged.

"Ricky please don't drive." Alice said quietly making Ricky turn around and glare at her.

"What do you suggest I do? Walk all the way into town in this boiling weather?" Alice sighed and rolled her eyes as Ricky left the house. She was in no mood for one of his little tantrums. Jon stood up and made sure to lock the front door behind Ricky before walking over to Alice and taking a seat on the couch next to her.

"You shouldn't let him talk to you like that." He said as he placed his hand on her knee.

"It's either take it or have a full-blown argument in front of you. Trust me Jon you don't want that." Alice sighed as she allowed her hand to be encased in Jon's.

"You deserve better babe." Alice looked up into his eyes and saw the twinkle she loved so much. She grinned at his naughty smirk noticing his full lips turning into a pout.

"That's why I have you." And in a frenzy, he pulled her into his lap to straddle him as she wrapped her arms around his neck before she felt his lips on hers. He put his hands on her butt and pulled her body into his smirking against her lips when he heard her moan slightly. Jon stood them both up as she wrapped her legs around his waist before he pressed her against the wall and moved his lips down to her neck.

"All I have wanted to do for the last 3 weeks is this." He mumbled against her neck.

"These past few weeks without you have been hell." She moaned as Jon moved from her neck and down to her chest.

"Tell me about it." He mumbled as he ripped her shirt off her. "Don't know how I survived with just our sexy Facetime dates."

"I used my vibrator." Jon stopped kissing her chest and looked at her smirking face. "What?" She asked innocently knowing exactly what she was doing.

"You used your vibrator?"

"I had to." She grinned. "Watching you on TV all sweaty and topless. You know what the Dean Ambrose thing does to me."

"Are you trying to kill me?" He growled. "Do you have any idea what just the thought of you using vibrator does to me?" Alice squealed as he bit her neck. He then got her away from the wall and started heading upstairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she kissed his neck.

"Up to my room." He moaned as her lips found his weak spot under his ear. "I can't take it anymore."

"What about Ricky?" She asked closing her eyes and capturing his mouth with hers. Jon pulled away and went for her chest again raising her slightly as she was slipping down. "We'll hear him knock." Alice finally surrendered on the negative thoughts and decided to enjoy the moment she had fantasised about for the last few weeks. He carried her into the bedroom and let himself fall on the bed with Alice on top of him. She grinned as she rolled them over and bit her lip as she watched him stand and strip out of his shirt and jeans.

"Oh Christ don't bite your lip." Jon growled as he pulled her by legs down towards the end of the bed. He the removed her denim shorts and underwear before standing back to admire her naked form.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as she leaned up on her elbows.

"Just admiring the view." He grinned. "I've missed it." Alice grinned as Jon climbed on top of her and kissed her lips, trailing down to her neck and down her stomach. Alice arched her back enjoying every single touch.

"Stop teasing me." She mumbled as he continued to kiss down her body.

"Eager, are we?" He smirked. "Don't worry babe I'll get there."

"Hurry your ass up. I've waited too long already."

"Is your pill still messed up?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah. Do you have something?" Jon grinned and reached into his bedside drawer.

.

After a while Alice collapsed back on the bed next to Jon as they both attempted to get their breath back.

"Fucking hell." He grinned as the sweat dripped off his body. "That was amazing!" Alice looked at him and smirked.

"Worth the wait?" She asked. Jon turned to his side and smiled.

"Well worth waiting for." He winked. Alice grinned and nodded. She was about to say something, when the phone rang.

"It's probably Ricky." She laughed, "I bet you he's lost."

"Or that he's actually downstairs wondering why the door is locked." With one last kiss, they jumped up and Alice began putting her clothes back on while Jon headed over to the phone. Once she was done she sat back down on the bed waiting for Zayn to finish his phone call when she saw Jon 's face change. He looked at Alice with wide eyes, took a deep breath before talking on the phone again. She then watched him slowly put the phone down and stare deeply into space for a few minutes. She also noticed he was as white as a sheet.

"Jon? Is everything okay?" She asked. Like a zombie, Jon walked out of the room and down the stairs and into the living room. Alice picked up his abandoned mobile and listened to see if the other person on the line had hang up. When she got no answer, she locked the screen and headed downstairs to find out what was going on. She found Jon sitting on the sofa rocking back and forth with his hands on his face. She gave him a confused look again and sat down next to him placing her hand on his knee.

" Jon? You're scaring me. What's wrong?" She asked. Jon looked at her with pity in his eyes which confused her as put his hand on her cheek. Alice stared at him waiting for a reply.

"Ali I'm sorry." He whispered. "I am so sorry."

"What for?" She asked, looking at him confused. "What have you done?" She noticed tears forming in Jon's eyes and she admitted that he was starting to scare her. "Jon?" Jon covered his face and got up heading towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got out the bottle of water. Alice followed him in.

"Jon this isn't funny what is going on? Who was that on the phone?" She asked. Jon walked over to her and cupped her face with his big hands.

"It was the Police."

"The Police? Why are the Police ringing you?"

"It's Ricky." He said, fighting to get the words out.

"Ricky?" She repeated. Jon looked at her as the tears started seeping from his eyes. He shook his head and knelt down opposite her.

"There has been an accident Ali." He said quietly putting his hands on her knees and she felt her heart beat faster.

"How bad?"

"It's serious." Alice brought her hand up to her chest to try and calm herself.

"What…what kind of accident? What do you mean?" She asked not even trying to hide the panic in her voice. "Has he caused the accident?"

"I don't know babe." Jon said. "The Police just told me that he was involved."

"He's OK though, right?" She asked. "Jon?" Jon looked at her and wiped his tears away from his eyes. His lips quivered as he looked at the floor. "Jon? Tell me he is OK?" She asked weakly finally allowing the panic to take over her body.

"They said it was fatal." He whispered and Alice felt her whole world come crashing down.

"Fatal?" She whispered. Jon looked up at the ceiling, biting his lip and closing his eyes. He opened his eyes again and held Alice's hands.

"Ali He's d…" He started to say. Before he could say it, Alice shook her head vigorously.

"Don't say it Jon. Please don't say it." Jon looked at her as he cried softly.

"He's dead." Jon said quietly. "Ali I am so sorry!" Ali stood up and suddenly felt dizzy. Jon noticed her stumble and sat her back down again.

"He can't be." She said shaking her head. "They must have gotten the wrong person."

"The Police said we should go over to the hospital and identify his body." He answered, still in shock. Alice looked at him. She got up again and walked to the window.

"Let's go then." She said. Jon looked quickly up at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I can do it babe."

"I am his wife Jon." She whispered. "It's my job to do this."

They finally got to the hospital and Jon was worried about the way Alice was handling the situation. Although she seemed to have accepted what had happened she had yet to react properly to the news. And if he was being honest he was scared of how she would react once she saw Ricky. She was always a positive person. Never thinking the worst until it was staring at her in the face. The doctor led them up to the mortuary. The room seemed dark and gloomy and cold. Isobel looked around her and then at Jon. He looked at her not knowing what to say or do. The doctor led them to the bed, which was covered with a white sheet.

"I must warn you, it's not a pretty sight. The accident was quite severe." He warned looking at them both. Jon nodded and took hold of Alice's hand. The doctor slowly removed the sheet, before exiting the room to give them some privacy. Alice looked at the body and took a step back. She shook her head vigorously Jon closed his eyes and sighed putting his hands on her shoulders to show some support.

"That's not him. It doesn't even look like him." She argued. Jon squeezed her shoulders slightly and rested his head on her head as the tears formed in his eyes.

"Ali it's him babe. Look at his tattoos." Alice let out a loud sob as she felt the vomit and bile rise in her throat. She covered her mouth and ran to the sink. Jon rubbed a hand over his face before looking over to Alice who still her head in the sink, throwing up. He walked over to her and rubbed her back. She rinsed her mouth with water and walked back to the bed.

"Maybe he's not dead. Maybe he's just asleep." She said looking back at Jon with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry Alice." He whispered holding her hand. Alice pulled her hand away, and sat on the chair as a million and one thoughts popped into her head.

"Why?" She cried. "Why Ricky?"

"I don't know babe." He whispered crouching down in front of her and putting his hand on her lap as Alice let the sobs take over her body. Jon sighed and stood up placing his hands on her shoulders to try and console her.

"I am so sorry sweetheart." He said weakly trying to stop himself from crying. She got up and looked at Ricky again.

"I should have bought more beer when I went to the store. I shouldn't have let him drive off like that. If I had got another crate, he wouldn't have had to go and get some more. This is all my fault." She sobbed. Jon walked over to her and turned her around.

"Now you listen to me. None of what happened is your fault. You weren't to know and you did warn him not to take the car. You begged him Ali but he didn't listen. This is not your fault, babe." He soothed.

"But it is. I should have tried harder to stop him." She looked at him and took a step back as it dawned on her the realisation of her actions. "Oh god!" She said, covering her mouth in an attempt to not throw up.

"What?" Jon asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"We were in bed together and he was dying! Oh god!" She cried. Jon knew that was coming. He shook his head and held her closely.

"Ali…" Alice pulled away and edged back.

"Don't touch me." She growled.

"Alice Please don't do this." He said as the tears streamed down his face. Alice looked at him giving him a cold stare.

"Please leave me alone." she whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Just leave me alone with my husband Jon!" She said, turning her head away and getting nearer to Ricky. Jon swallowed hard to try and get rid of that lump in his throat. He could not believe she was rejecting him like that. He walked backwards, giving her hurt looks before finally walked out of the mortuary. Alice sat on the chair next to Ricky and looked at him. He looked so peaceful. As if he was asleep. She looked at all the cuts and grazes on his face, and hesitantly reached out her hand to touch him. His skin was cold and dry. She rubbed her finger over his forehead and then pulled her hand away again.

"I am so sorry." She cried. "So sorry about everything." She rested her head on his cold chest and cried some more.

*** End of flashback***


	5. Chapter 5

Alice sat on the sofa letting the memories and the alcohol wash over her. It wasn't Jon's fault. None of this was. She had been more than willing to start something up with Jon and it was her who had initiated things the night of Ricky's death. And as much as she wanted to regret her time with Jon she found herself refusing to do that. She wiped the fresh tears away and brought her knees to her chest. The truth was she really did love him. She always had. She thought she had buried all her feelings for Jon so when he showed her true feelings she opened the chest and let them all out. Knowing that she still loved him and could not show him for the fear of what people might think of her was eating her alive. She felt awful for shouting at him at the wake. All he had tried to do was take the heat off her for a bit. She rested her chin on her knees and sighed deeply.

Jon walked on until he unconsciously got to her door. He didn't know how or why he ended up there. He just walked as if he was on autopilot. He looked through the window, and saw the light was on. He walked to the door and gave a feeble knock. Alice pulled her head up and looked to the door. She had a vague idea who it would be. She sat looking at the door and as she contemplated answering it she heard another knock. She was in two minds of whether she should answer that or not knowing exactly who was behind it. What if he had come to have an argument with her? What if he just wanted to say what was on his mind and leave again? She couldn't face that. After a third knock she knew she couldn't leave him outside. She finally got up, dried her eyes and walked hesitantly to the door. She put her hand on the lock and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she slowly opened the door and looked at the figure in front of her. He stayed looking at her and she looked back. He was soaked through. The rain had flattened his hair, and the drips of rain dripped down his nose. Alice felt her lips tremble as she saw him shiver. She didn't know what to do. Run to him? Kiss him? She just stepped to the side to let Jon walked in. They stayed in the hall, just looking at each other. Jon loosened his grip on his jacket as his eyes remained fixed on hers. He stretched his arms out. That was just the invitation she needed. She let out a sob and ran to his arms. He was soaking her with his clothes, but she didn't care. She just cried in his arms and he cried in hers.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there crying in each other's arms for but when she felt him shaking she pulled way.

"You freezing." She said as she pulled his wet jacket off him.

"It's just water." Jon shrugged.

"Go into the lounge and sit in front of the fire." Alice instructed as Jon nodded and he slipped his shoes off before heading into the lounge. She ran up the stairs and grabbed a few towels and the spare clothes of his she had before heading back downstairs.

"Get out of those wet clothes. I don't want you to catch pneumonia or something." She instructed. "Go and have a shower. You know where the guest room and bathroom are." Jon smiled weakly as he took his wet clothes off. Alice handed him a towel and his clothes and picked up his wet clothes and headed outside to put them in the washing machine while he headed upstairs for a shower. When she was done, she made two cups of steaming hot chocolate and headed back inside the lounge where she found Jon sitting on his usual chair under the window.

"Are these mine?" He asked pointing to the clothes he was wearing.

"Did you really think I'd give Ricky's clothes?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "Yes, they're yours. You left them here when you stayed last." Jon nodded as he accepted the mug of hot chocolate from her. They sat in silence after that until Alice sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry." She said. "For what I said. I was angry and I took it out on you."

"It's okay." Jon smiled softly. "I should have checked with you first."

"You were just trying to help."

"We need to talk about us." Jon said quietly not sure how she would take it. Alice sighed and found herself nodding.

"We do." She said catching him off guard. "A lot of horrible things were said. Mostly by me."

"You were angry babe. It's okay."

"It is not okay." She said shaking her head. "I should never have blamed you for Ricky's death. I just felt guilty that it was me that initiated things that night and as he lay dying, I was in your bed."

"I didn't exactly say no Ali." Jon said.

"It was just easier for me to put the blame on you."

"I get that." He nodded. "Honestly I do."

"I'm sorry I left you to grieve alone."

"I had my family. And I had our friends. I was okay."

"I wish you'd stop being so nice to me." She sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Yell at me?"

"Would it make you feel better?" He grinned.

"Slightly." She nodded.

"I'm not going to yell to you." Jon said softly. "I am not Ricky. I know he would have yelled at you for your actions but I stand by what I said that night. You deserve better then what Ricky was giving you."

"Jon..." Michelle sighed.

"No hear me out." Jon said as he moved from the chair to the couch where she was sat. "Ricky was a god awful husband to you. I know everyone thinks differently but I saw how he treated you. How he spoke to you. And you and I both know he wasn't faithful."

"Jon please don't." Alice said quietly. "Today is not the day."

"Maybe not but one day everyone will know how he was with you babe. You deserved so much more and so much better. I refuse to sit back and watch you take the blame for this entire situation. We need to stick together. I had to own up as being the other man. It was killing me watching Patricia lay into you like that."

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I should have said it before. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." He smiled as the silence took over again.

"So, what now?" She asked breaking it after a few minutes.

"What?"

"What do we do?"

"About what?" Jon asked confused.

"About us."

"Oh." Jon nodded. "Well you know how I feel about you. My feelings haven't changed."

"I don't think now is the time for us to get together Jon." Alice said quietly. "I just buried my husband."

"I understand." He nodded.

"But my feelings are still there." She said as she took his hand. "They haven't changed. I just don't feel ready right now."

"Ali it's fine." Jon smiled. "I'm not going to pressure you into it. You need time. I get that."

"Can we still be friends?" She asked quietly.

"Of course we can." He nodded as he pulled her into his arms. "We have to stick together babe. We are in this together." Alice nodded against his chest as she tried to fight the feeling of contentment that was trying to take over her body. "I'd better go." Jon sighed as he loosened his grip on her.

"Jon it's raining outside you can't go." She said shaking her head. "The guest room is made up. Just stay here tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm just going to call Colby." Alice nodded as she yawned.

"I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight."

"Night babe." Jon smiled and watched as she left the lounge. He pulled his phone out and text Colby to let him know he was okay and that he was staying with Alice. Once he was done he stood up and stretched as he headed up the stairs to bed.

"Good morning." Alice smiled as Jon descended the stairs and into the kitchen the next day.

"Good morning." He yawned. "How are you feeling today?"

"A little better." She nodded. "I made you breakfast."

"Thank you." He grinned as he took a seat at the breakfast bar and dug in while she sipped her coffee.

"When do you go back to Vegas?" She asked.

"Today." He shrugged. "I have to get my things. I'm needed in New Jersey for a house show tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Mum and dad want me to get away for a while."

"It's not a bad idea." Jon nodded. "Where are you headed?"

"Dad's booked me, Bethany and Elizabeth on a flight to Nashville."

"Nashville?"

"Dad's family still live out there so we're going to see them." She explained.

"When do you fly out?"

"Tonight."

"I'm sure you'll have fun." He grinned. "And he's right. You do need time away."

"I know. I guess it just seems heartless that I just buried my husband and now I'm jetting off on vacation."

"It's not heartless." Jon said as he placed his dishes into the sink. "It's understandable."

"I suppose." She sighed.

"How long are you away for?"

"Just the week. Bethany doesn't want to leave Michael with the kids for any longer."

"Will you come and see me when you get back?" He asked.

"I'll try." She smiled. "Oh by the way Phil called. You're needed back at John and Nikki's in an hour." Jon groaned as he slipped his shoes on.

"I suppose I'd better go."

"Okay." She nodded. "Have a safe trip. Go and be Dean Ambrose."

"I will. Be careful while you're away. And don't forget to call me." Alice smiled as she hugged him tightly. With one more goodbye he was gone and Alice hated to admit it but she missed him already.

Thanks for reading :-)


	6. Chapter 6

"Anything?" Joe asked as Jon checked his phone for the 4th time that hour.

"No." Jon sighed.

"She only landed a few hours ago man." Colby said as he placed a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Give her time to get home and get settled.

"I know. It's just I haven't heard from her in 2 weeks."

"She needed time. You knew that." Joe reasoned.

"I know it's just been hard. I don't know how she's coped or anything."

"Don't bullshit me. You've totally been texting her sisters." Mike grinned.

"Mike!" Jon groaned.

"You've been texting her sisters?" Colby asked raising an eyebrow.

"I needed to know how she was." Jon defended. "Especially when she extended her stay."

"I suppose you've been in touch with her brothers too?" Joe asked as Jon nodded.

"Just to make sure Patricia hadn't gone near the house. She was threatening to go and get Ricky's stuff. And she has a key."

"Has she been?" Phil asked.

"Well if she has she wouldn't have gotten in. Alice's dad had the locks changed and a new alarm fitted."

"This is going to get ugly isn't it?" Joe sighed.

"Patricia won't take this laying down." Jon nodded. "I just hope she's ready for this."

"Called lover boy yet?" Elizabeth smirked as she watched Alice throw herself on the couch.

"No." Alice growled. "Stop calling him that."

"Oh come on! You can deny it all you want but you're going to end up getting with him."

"Elizabeth my husband died 6 weeks ago."

"A husband who treated you like utter shite."

"Elizabeth!" Their mother scolded form the kitchen. "No swearing!"

"Sorry mum!"

"You said a naughty word." Their niece Sarah smirked. "You owe the swear jar a dollar."

"Yeah Lizzy." Alice grinned. "Pay the swear jar."

"What? No way!"

"Gran! Aunty Liz won't pay the swear jar!" Their nephew James yelled.

"You know the rules Elizabeth." Bethany said as she entered holding her daughter Lilly. "Pay the swear jar." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse and put the money in the jar.

"There? Happy?" She mumbled as she turned her attention back to Alice who was now bouncing Lilly on her lap. "So, have you called him?"

"No." Alice shook her head. "I'll give him a call later."

"I think we should talk about your next move." Her father said as he entered the room and took his seat on his normal chair while Sarah curled up in his lap.

"My next move?" Alice said confused "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to stay in Orlando?"

"Dad why would she move?" Bethany asked.

"With all the stuff that has gone down I just thought a fresh start might be in order."

"Dad's right." Matthew nodded. "You know the Taylors are going to make living in Orlando hell for you, right?"

"And where exactly would she go?" Elizabeth asked. "We're all here. She has friends and her job here. Why should she move?"

"I just thought it might be nice."

"I'll think about it okay?" Alice said to stop the arguing. "I'll think about it."

Jon was staring at his phone, willing it to ring. So when it lit up with Alice's picture he almost dropped it.

"Hey." He answered.

"Hi." Isobel said quietly.

"How was your holiday?"

"It was good." She nodded as she sat back on the couch. "Sorry I didn't call."

"Don't be sorry. You needed time." Jon said as he smiled forgetting she couldn't see him. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She nodded. "I managed to relax and think things through and I feel better."

"Glad to hear it." He grinned. "So what have you done since you got home?"

"I just went to mum and dad's. The kids were there so it was good to see them."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad wants me to move away."

"What?" Jon asked sitting up.

"He thinks a fresh start would be good for me."

"Well yeah it would but why should you have to move away?"

"You know how powerful Ricky's family are. Dad knows they will make living in Orlando hell for me." She replied and she heard Jon sigh. Her dad was right and he knew it. Patricia and Alan Taylor are a major power family.

"I'm sorry babe." He sighed.

"It's okay. I told him I'd think about it."

"It's your decision. Only you can make it."

"I know." She yawned. "I'm going to head to bed. I just wanted to check in with you."

"Okay sweetheart. I'll text you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jon heard the click on the other end of the line and he knew she'd hung up.

"I take it that was her?" Colby smiled as he leaned against the door frame of the locker room.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"How is she?"

"She's better. She had a nice relaxing trip and had time to think things through."

"I told you she needed the space and time away."

"Her dad wants her to make a fresh start."

"That's good." Colby nodded.

"Away from Orlando."

"Oh. Well where would she go? What about her job?"

"I want her on the road. Or in Vegas."

"Jon," Colby sighed.

"What? Is it so wrong that I want her with me?" Jon asked.

"No." Colby said shaking his head. "It's not wrong to want that. It's just wrong timing. Her husband and your best friend just died. Give it time man. I know you two will get it together but you need to give it time."

"I'm sick of hearing about time." Jon grumbled.

"Time is a great healer Jon. I know its hard right now but you know what you need to do."

"I know." Jon nodded. "Give her time."

"Have you invited him yet?" Bethany asked as she and her sisters were shopping.

"No." Alice shook her head as she pushed Lilly's pram. "He's busy."

"It's your birthday babe. He'd want to be here."

"He's a WWE superstar Beth! He has better things to do with his only 2 days home a week then come to Orlando for my birthday."

"Clearly we aren't talking about the same Jonathan Good."

"Hush you mouth." Elizabeth scolded. "He'd want to come. If you don't phone him I will."

"You wouldn't." Alice said raising her eyebrows.

"I would." Elizabeth smirked.

"And I'll back her up." Bethany grinned as she took Lilly's pram from Alice's hands. "I believe your phone is ringing." Alice pulled her phone out and saw Jon's face flashing up at her.

"Look at that." Elizabeth grinned. "Perfect timing." Alice rolled her eyes and hushed her sisters as she answered the phone.

"Hey."

"Hi babe." Jon smiled. "What you up to?"

"I'm just shopping with Elizabeth and Beth."

"Sounds like fun." Jon laughed. "What are you shopping for?"

"A dress for my birthday."

"Oh? I thought you weren't doing anything for it?"

"Elizabeth won't have that. She's arranged a little party for me."

"A party?"

"Well it's just my family and few friends."

"It sounds good." He smiled. "And Elizabeth is right. You need to celebrate it." Alice them mumbled something that he couldn't understand. "Babe? What was that? I couldn't hear you." Alice took a deep breath as she watched Bethany and Elizabeth give her a thumbs up.

"Would you like to come?" She asked and Jon grinned. "I mean you don't have to. I know you're really busy-"

"I'd love to." He said interrupting her rant.

"Really?"

"Really. We have a few days off around your birthday anyway and I was going to see if you wanted to come to Vegas and spend a few days here my treat. But this works out better."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Can I bring the others?"

"Yeah of course. The more the merrier."

"Cool. Anyway babe I've gotta go. I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay. Bye." And with that she ended the call.

"He's coming isn't he?" Elizabeth grinned.

"Yeah."

"Brilliant. Now all we need is a killer dress." Bethany smiled. "Let's go!"


End file.
